Forever Knight Website Archive
The Forever Knight Website Archive (http://www.foreverknight.org/) is a collection of fan websites related to Forever Knight. The majority of these are former GeoCities websites that were saved by Greer Watson in the summer and fall of 2009. Additional sites came from other fans. Webspace for the archive is provided by Stephanie Kellerman. Description The following description of the Archive is provided at the top of its table of contents: "The Forever Knight Website Archive was inspired by Yahoo!’s advance warning of their decision to close GeoCities on 26 October 2009. Many websites connected with Forever Knight fandom were going to be affected. Although some were converted to paid sites or moved elsewhere by their owners, the majority were simply going to disappear: some had owners who were no longer active in the fandom; other people did not know how to save their sites and had nowhere to post them. In the belief that the forced closure of these sites would be a major loss to the fans for whose benefit they had been started, it was decided to save them. Some additional sites that are no longer available elsewhere have also been included in the archive. These have been provided by fans who preserved copies." History of the Site On 23 April 2009, Yahoo! announced that it would be closing its free GeoCities webhosting service. In late June, they announced 26 October 2009 as the closure date. After that, all free GeoCities sites would disappear. On 8 August 2009, Nancy A. Taylor posted a query to FORKNI-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU:FORKNI-L archives for 8/Aug/2009 on KnightWind's Nook. Due to the coming demise of Geocities' personal web pages, I was wondering if anyone who has a Geocities site has moved yet or has plans to do so in the near future. It would be a real shame to lose so many FK web sites, even if they haven't been updated in a while. None of us wants to lose the history of our fandom! ... Is anyone going to save these sites? I'd especially hate to lose the War archives and faction archives. In response, Greer Watson contacted Nancy off-list; and they decided that she would save as many sites as she could, which would then be hosted by Nancy on the The Knight Watchman website. These plans altered when it turned out that the number of files would exceed the site's limit.Personal correspondence. Nevertheless, collection continued. On 25 August 2009, Stephanie Kellerman posted an offer of webspace on FORKNI-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU, and her website http://www.foreverknight.org therefore became the home of the archive.FORKNI-L archives for 25/Aug/2009 on KnightWind's Nook Collecting sites continued until GeoCities finally went down on 27 October 2009; and editing and uploading proceeded into the following year. Some additional material was provided by other fans who had saved sites that had subsequently disappeared from the Web. The Forever Knight Website Archive officially debuted on 6 February 2010 with an announcement on FORKNI-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU.FORKNI-L archives for 6/Feb/2010 on KnightWind's Nook Method of Collection Sites collected directly off the Web were saved manually by (a) saving the source HTML text of each page, and (b) right-clicking on each graphic, screen capture, or sound file. Much the same method was used for the few sites where all or part was retrieved from the Internet Archive, except that it was not possible to right-click on graphics, which instead were e-mailed. On some websites, it was necessary to collect some of the graphics from the server rather than the web page, particularly mouseover/mouseoff alternates. In some instances where graphics or images did not appear on the page, or stories or parts of stories could not be accessed, this was because of a typographical error on the link. In that case, it often proved possible to download the file directly from the server by figuring out the mistake. A few other missing stories were located on Fkfanfic.com or provided by the author. For one website, LadyVamp's Forever Knight Site, many missing graphics could nevertheless be located elsewhere: on one page from the original source of the graphics (still available on the Web), and on the other pages from a copy of a second original source—no longer on the Web, but the graphics collection was located on the Internet Archive. Editing and Alterations In general, all sites required some editing before they could be posted to the Forever Knight Website Archive. The following changes may be considered trivial (and generally are made by all archives): * the removal of those portions of code added by the Yahoo! server to generate the frame containing the sidebar that had advertising * changing internal absolute links to relative links (where necessary) ::NOTE: An absolute link includes the entire web address, which for these pages and the images on them means a GeoCities address. As a result, when someone clicked on one of these links to go to a new page, they were taken to it through the GeoCities server. Similarly, it meant that the browser put images on the page by accessing them on the GeoCities server. Once Yahoo! deleted GeoCities, none of the files were on the browser any more. Therefore, in order for pictures to show on the page, or someone to click onto another page in the site, this all had to be rewritten. The following changes are minor, and intended to make the sites more useful to fans while remaining in accord with the website owner's original intentions: * correcting typos on links so that missing pictures could be seen, and missing stories could be read * updating external links to other websites that still exist on the Web, including those being added to the Archive In some instances, the internal structure of the site (folders and subfolders) was altered, but without changing the appearance of any of the webpages. Merc Central Merc Central, the faction site for the Mercenaries Guild, presented particular problems. Although the site had existed just prior to data collection, it had suddenly disappeared from the Yahoo! server. There was a copy in the Internet Archive; but it was missing two pages and a number of graphics. When the problem was presented to list members on FORKNI-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU, a copy of the site was offered by Desiree; but this proved to be an earlier version of the site, and rather different in some ways. The decision was made, therefore, to merge the two versions. Where necessary, new graphics were added to replace ones that were still missing. It should be noted, therefore, that the Merc Central site appearing in the archive—though similar to earlier versions—is more accurately the latest edition of the site. Bonnie Rutledge's sites More than one Forever Knight website was owned by Bonnie Rutledge, and they included several sub-sites in separate folders. All typically were listed as separate sites on Links pages. Three were intact: Why I Love Forever Knight: The Die-Hard Page, The Good, the Bad and the Perky (a Perks site), and Bon's Forever Knight Fan Fiction Wasteland. The fourth, however, the eponymous Nunkies Anonymous faction site, existed in various versions with a variety of subsections, not all of which remained part of the extant version on the Web, but had been recorded at one time or another by the Internet Archive. As with Merc Central, the decision was made to merge all existing material from the Nunkies Anonymous site and its sections in order to produce a maximally useful and interesting website for fans. In addition, The Jewelled Peach—the fan fiction archive for the faction, which had been on a different server and long since disappeared— was also located in the Internet Archive, but in a form very difficult to use. (The background graphic had vanished, leaving a white page with yellow text.) This was therefore also added to the Forever Knight Website Archive, with the background coloured dark enough for legibility. KnightWalker April French's website, Knightwalker: April's Forever Knight Fanfiction, had been abandoned in the middle of a major revision. She did not want to have it added to the archive until she had revamped its contents. The version currently in the Forever Knight Website Archive is therefore a new edition of the site. Individual Stories Although, in most cases, websites were saved in their entirety, even when portions of the site did not pertain to Forever Knight, there were some instances where this was not practicable. Some individual Forever Knight related fan fiction was found on large multi-fandom sites, including archives of stories from multiple authors. In this case, the story itself was saved but not the rest of the site. These are collected in a separate subsection of the Forever Knight Website Archive. Ownership and Permissions The people involved in the Forever Knight Website Archive and the collection of the material within it consider all websites, fan fiction, fan art, and other material collected to remain the property of their creators. They are simply being saved from the GeoCities debacle. In many instances, it proved possible to contact the websites' or stories' owners and get explicit approval of the move. However, in other cases there was either no e-mail address on the site, or there was no response. As the project progressed, updates were made periodically to FORKNI-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU. Collection proceeded with the knowledge of list members; and the names of websites saved were posted to the list. Contents of the Site Forever Knight Mailing Lists * List Gardener's Tips For Managing Forever Knight List Subscriptions Originally at http://www.geocities.com/Athens/7139/fk-lists.htm Instructions for joining and posting to the various Forever Knight mailing lists. Fan Fiction Archives * JADFE Originally at http://www.lady-lacroix.com/jadfe/ The archive of adult Forever Knight fan fiction. (NOTE: This had already moved to www.foreverknight.org and was not part of the collection project.) Faction Sites * CERKPerks Originally at http://www.geocities.com/cousin_mary1228/cerkperk.html * Dark Perkulator Mansion Originally at http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Shadowlands/7121/ * Forever Knight Fanatics' Castle Originally at http://www.geocities.com/darius4evr/4everknightfanatics.html * The Good, the Bad and the Perky (faction site for the Perkulators) Originally at http://www.geocities.com/~br1035/tracy/tracy.html * Immortal Beloveds (Time Jordan's site) Originally at http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Stage/5112/ * Knights in Darkness Originally at http://us.geocities.com/tserisa/forkni/fkid/. * Merc Central Originally at http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Studio/1999/, mirrored at http://www.geocities.com/forevermerc/ * The N&NPack Photo and Sound Shop Originally at http://www.geocities.com/Area51/8718/index.html * Night Shift Originally at http://www.geocities.com/cousin_mary1228/Nick.htm * Nunkies Anonymous Originally at http://www.geocities.com/~br1035/main.html * Rat Patrol Originally at http://www.geocities.com/cousin_mary1228/ratpat.html * The Unnamed Faction Originally at http://www.psnw.com/~deb/wendy/uf/ and after that at http://members.telocity.com/~siona/uf/index.html * The Unnamed UnFAQ (Unfrequently Asked Questions) Originally at http://www.geocities.com/Paris/Rue/1228/ * The UnSuited Page Originally at http://www.geocities.com/Paris/Rue/1228/unsuited.html * Why I Love Forever Knight—The Die-Hard Page Originally at http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/5077/fk/diehard.html Faction Archives (To be considered a faction archive, the site must not only have a faction affiliation but also include stories by several different writers.) * Fanatics' Castle Library Originally at http://www.geocities.com/darius4evr/library.html * The Jewelled Peach (Nunkies Anonymous) Originally at http://pw2.netcom.com/~br1035/peach.html * The Unnamed Poetry Page Originally at http://www.geocities.com/Paris/Rue/1228/poetry.html * Valentine Fiction Archive Originally at http://www.geocities.com/zoewolfson/val/. War-Related Websites * Forever Knight War 8: The Unnamed Faction Originally at http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Zone/1229/ Archive of the posts made by the Unnamed Faction in FKWar 8, plus a list of quotations and a drinking game. * War Nine Originally at http://www.geocities.com/athens/7139/war9ldrs.htm Main archive for FKWar 9, including all posts (by date and by faction) made during the war. * FKWarlock War 10 Webpage Originally at http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Lot/9686/index.html Includes the war premise and lists of participants for FKWar 10, but does not archive the posts actually made during the war. * Forever Knight Fan Fiction War Eleven Originally at http://www.geocities.com/athens/7139/fkwar11factions.htm Includes the war premise and lists of participants for FKWar 11. * N&NPack War XI Member List Originally at http://www.geocities.com/Area51/8456/warxi.html List of permissions for the Nick and NatPackers participating in FKWar 11. * All for Javs and Javs For All!: War 12 Vaqueras Originally at http://www.geocities.com/proudvaq/ List of permissions for Vaqueras participating in FKWar 12. * We Come in Peach Originally at http://www.geocities.com/patt1228/NunkiesAnonymous/NA-War12_2_index.html List of permissions for Nunkies Anonymous members participating in FKWar 12. ''Forever Knight''-focused Personal Websites Sites in this section may include some material that is not related to Forever Knight. * Ainsley's Forever Knight Page Originally at http://www.geocities.com/pleinelune1/fk.html * Bon's Fan Fiction Wasteland Originally at http://www.geocities.com/~br1035/fk/forever.html * Cousin Elim's Forever Knight Page Originally at http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Set/9751/index.html * Cousin Mary's Tracy Vetter Page Originally at http://www.geocities.com/cousin_mary1228/ * Detective Tracy Vetter (Cousin Kimi's site) Originally at http://www.geocities.com/Athens/Troy/6801/dp.html * Exsanguination Originally at http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Network/9492/index.htm * FK4 Originally at http://ca.geocities.com/gwatson2@rogers.com/index.html * The Forever Knight Fun Page Originally at http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Boulevard/5565/ * GersKnightLady's Forever Knight Page Originally at http://www.geocities.com/gersknightlady/Home.html. * Gillian Eldridge's Forever Knight Site * Illinois Jules' Episode Slants Originally at http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Zone/1229/julesfic.html * Janette DuCharme (Lady Nay's site) Originally at http://www.geocities.com/cousinnay/ * Knightbuds Originally at http://www.geocities.com/knightbuds/ * Knightcrusader's Fan Fiction Originally at http://www.geocities.com/nicholasdebarbrant/ * Knighteye's Immortal Beloveds Originally at http://www.geocities.com/knighteyes1228/Immortal_Beloveds.html * Knightwalker: April's Forever Knight Fanfiction Originally at http://www.geocities.com/knightwalker1228/ * Knightwolf's Den Originally at http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Dimension/7396/ * Lady Sabras FK Seite Originally at http://de.geocities.com/an_machemehl/index.html * LadyVamp's Forever Knight Site Originally at http://www.geocities.com/ladyvampknight1228/ * The Last Knight Originally at http://www.geocities.com/esperanza_vega/ and http://www.geocities.com/entil_zha/ * Louise's Forever Knight Page Originally at http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Lot/5510/FK1.html. * Mom-Ra's Night Slash Originally at http://www.geocities.com/mom_ra/ * My Forever Knight Page (Christine Hantzopulos Hunt} Originally at http://www.geocities.com/erika1228/ * Nigel Bennett Worship Page Originally at http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/9912/Nigel.html * Night Visions Originally at http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Hollow/9487/ * Patty's Little Corner of Forever Knight Originally at http://www.geocities.com/pas_20197/homepage08.html * Phoeba’s Forever Knight Page Originally at http://www.geocities.com/ladyknight_1228/HomePage.html. * Phylis’ Poetry Page Originally at http://www.geocities.com/phylis_s_2000_2001/phylis_poetry_homepage.html. * Ravenette's Forever Knight Originally at http://www.lady-lacroix.com/knight/ (NOTE: This had already moved to www.foreverknight.org and was not part of the collection project.) * SoulWindow's Forever Knight Page Originally at http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Chamber/5864/fkpage.html. * Temple of the Randomness Guru Originally at http://www.geocities.com/seregiaur/home.html. * The Universe According to Darius Originally at http://www.geocities.com/darius4evr/. * Women of the Knight: A Forever Knight Fan Site Originally at http://www.geocities.com/knighteyes1228/Women_Of_The_Knight.html Multi-Fandom Personal Websites Although the sites in this section include some Forever Knight-related material, much of the site is devoted to personal material or other fandoms. * Areanna's Little Black Box Originally at http://www.geocities.com/kitanyafyre/. * Barigirl's Forever Page Originally at http://www.geocities.com/Area51/2323 * A Blue and Purple Sky Originally at http://www.geocities.com/raissa_d/ . * Dark Haven Originally at http://www.geocities.com/SouthBeach/Breakers/2252/ * Don Fasig's Virtual Home Originally at http://www.geocities.com/Athens/7139/ * The Fake Book (p q laertes) Originally at http://www.geocities.com/pqlaertes/ . * Fenris’ Fan Fiction Page Originally at http://www.geocities.com/Paris/Metro/4859/Fenris.html * Gary B's Atomic Brainwave Originally at http://www.geocities.com/ryandalion13th/ * Nine Muses Originally at http://uk.geocities.com/havisham06/ * Some Of My Favorites Originally at http://us.geocities.com/SouthBeach/Lagoon/3553/forever-knight.htm Individual stories and filk * “A Quiet Time in the Country” by Lady Midath * “A Secret Saved Is A Secret Learned” by Aislinn Graves * “Christmas Story” by Malú * “Early November Evening at the New York City Morgue” by LJ * “Envy” by Wynjara * “Ever the Policeman's Daughter” by LJ * “Fire and Ice” by Wynjara * The Forever Knight Season One Alternate Universe by LJ * “Forever Lost” by Maggie * “Jewels of Night” by Wynjara * “Licentious Desires” by BGM * “Mortal Lies” by Jennifer (Ratgirl) * “The Night of the 1001 Knights” by havisham06 * “Party Like it's 1799” by havisham06 * “Please Let the Sun Come Up on Me” (filk) * “Promised You a Miricale” by havisham06 * “Purity Control: Part One: Canadian Gothic” by havisham06 * “Strange Knight” by Azar and Fleurette * “Things That Go Bump In The Night” by T'Lin * “Three Disappearances That Never Happened And One That Did” by LJ Convention reports * Toronto Trek FK Mini-Con (Allison Percy and Gail Z.) Originally on an aol site. Sims * Deep Space Arc Originally at http://www.geocities.com/deepspacearc/ * U.S.S. Crusader Originally at http://www.geocities.com/ussrusador/ Geraint Wyn Davies Fan Club * Geraint Wyn Davies Fan Club Originally at http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/1937/ A variety of odd small things left on their old website. * GWDFC Charity Jacket Drive Originally at http://www.geocities.com/Area51/2012/Jacket.html. References Category:Archives Category:Fan Websites Category:Collective fan activities